dangerversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dangerverse Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Dangerverse Wiki, the wikia you can edit! __TOC__ The Dangerverse The Dangerverse is the Alternate Universe written by Anne B. Walsh, based on the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, and consists of five main stories: # Living with Danger # Living without Danger # Dealing with Danger # Facing Danger # Surpassing Danger These stories tell of the Pack and Pride and their fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Simulcast There is an ongoing story which retells the narrative of the Dangerverse from the point of view of some of the Slytherin students caught up in the struggle: * Defying Gravity Side stories Anne has also written several stories which relate to the Dangerverse but fall outside the main continuity. * Much Ado * A Dangerverse Christmas * Never Forget * Alex's Story * Chapter Eleven and a Half * Wolf's Den Night * Tales of Futures Past (interpretation of DV prophecies by a character from He Nearly Killed the Cat!) * Anne's Story A Dangerverse Datebook Some of these stories have been collected together on Fanficauthors, along with an extra bonus. # April 1, 1987 # July 4, 1987 # A Chat with Severus # Andy and Aletha # Trapped Like a Rat # Letting Go # Gift of the Founders # December 31, 1992 # September 17, 1998 Alternate Universes * Maybe * A Little Slice of Heaven ** All Together Now * Till We Reach That Day * Vivens cum Pericula * Truth Amid the Lies * That Which Does Not Kill Us * The Raven and the Writing Desk * Take Me With You * A Secret Never Told * The Tomb of the Heroes * Two Out of Three Ain't Bad Dangerverse Crossovers * Dangerous Truths (crossed with Neurotica's Truths series) * With Friends like These (crossed with Star Wars) one-shot on Fanfiction but continued on Fanficauthors: ** Return of the Aurors is said continuation * Displaced Person (one-shot, crossed with real life, sorta) * My Brown Eyed Girl (one-shot, crossed with canon, sad) * Who You Gonna Call? (one-shot, crossed with Ghostbusters, very very wrong) * Cross the Line (crossed with canon, semi-abandoned… but you never know…) * The Lion, the Snake, and the Safe Room (crossed with both canon and Narnia, finally updating again!) * Lord Voldemort and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (one-shot, AU of Be Careful) * The Cares Not Taken (formerly known as "Ways Be Careful Will Not End") * The Witch of the Westmoreland (loosely based on a folk song) and its odd sequel: ** Going Home (strange kind of crossover with canon) * He Nearly Killed the Cat (crossed with both canon and an original series of Anne's called Legendbreakers) Fan-fiction-ception There is—if you will believe it—fan-fiction of the Dangerverse…it's all getting a bit meta. * The Twist of Time (rwcr, Fanfiction.net) Valentina Jett originals * The Tale of Tercio * A Tale of Two Tales Returnverse * The Point of No Return * Return Receipt * Return for Repairs Sealverse * The Spell of Sealing ''Be Careful'' * Be Careful * Ever Ever After * After the End * You'll Bawl Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse